Estrelas P23
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Eram elas e as estrelas.


**Título:** Estrelas.  
><strong>Autora:<strong>Gih Kitsunesspblm  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Pansy/Luna  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> Pg-13  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> femmeslash.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> É da loira, você sabe bem disso.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Projeto 23 é o meu gigante presente pra Coy, são 23 fics/drabbles/art e tals.

Todos sabiam que Luna era estranha. Pansy tinha certeza disso, principalmente quando a pegou cantando na beira do lago, olhando para o céu noturno e agarrada firmemente a um medalhão que lembrava distintamente uma cabeça de alho.

Pansy observara a estranha criatura nos últimos dois meses e não conseguia entender exatamente o que ela fazia todas as vezes que o céu estiva limpo, ali deitada a beira do lago. E Pansy principalmente não entendia o que ela estava fazendo todas as noites observando a garota.

Como sempre, ela se deitou ao lado da garota, para ouvi-la parar de cantar e sem retirar os olhos do céu começar a murmurar baixinho sobre estranhos e sinistros monstros.

"Você sabia que alho pode espantar scheusal's se você esfregá-los com força e cantar baixinho a polca? Papai sempre diz que a melhor forma de enganar um deles é ter o cheiro de alho, porque os fee são seus inimigos e eles tem cheiro de alho."

Sim, fascinante, como se eu soubesse o que era a merda de scheusal ou de um fee! Draco era o aluno aplicado, Theo era o inteligente e Blaise era esperto o suficiente, para pelo menos, estudar.

"Oh, e se você cruzar com scheusal e não tiver alhos disponíveis, é muito simples, você deve correr em círculos e dar baforadas no ar como se fosse um dragão. Eles realmente temem os escamosos."

Sim, sim, porque dragões eram bichinhos de pelúcia... É óbvio que o que quer que fosse um maldito scheusal, ele era mais esperto do que a tampinha loira ao meu lado.

"E se você encontrar um fee e estiver com alho nas mãos corra, porque ele pode pensar que você é uma companheira e tentar acasalar."

E você parece bem normal falando sobre o acasalamento de criaturas. Unft!

"Você sabia também que se um scheusal cruzar com um fee, eles podem ter humanos?"

Eu quase explodi, não sabia se era de riso ou de satisfação ao ver os olhos brilhantes em minha direção. Nós nos aproximamos devagar e ela apoiou a cabeça em meu peito, tremendo ao que parecia de frio.

Luna estava vestida num vestido simples de algodão tingido de verde-anil. Brilhava ao longe e completava seus cabelos dourados e olhos azuis. Ela começou a cantar baixinho e de repente a canção morreu, ao dar lugar a risadinhas, forçadas pelo que pude perceber.

"O que é tão engraçado, garota?"

"Se você rir perto de outra pessoa, os geistvoll's tem filhotinhos! E é muito bonito ver uma ninhada deles cruzando o céu. Alguns dizem que são cometas, mas se você acredita que os brilhantes lá em cima são geistvoll's, então, aquelas luzes fortes e rápidas são seus filhos correndo o céu, ao nascer."

Ela não podia estar falando sério, podia? No entanto a voz quieta começou mais uma vez a cantar, e ela cantava para que os geistvoll macho se encontrassem com as fêmeas e lhes dessem sua semente brilhante... E eu parei de ouvir e a puxei sobre meu corpo.

Não parou de cantar, mesmo que eu a olhasse com raiva, que diabos de garota idiota! mas ela era a 'minha' garota idiota, e eu não tive dúvidas ao beijá-la quando ela abriu os lábios para mim. O gosto lembrava menta, mas o cheiro do alho vinha de seu peito, eu sorri, de repente Draco estava certo, seu prato favorito devia ser vitela com menta e alho.

Antes que pudesse me perder e puxá-la mais forte para mim, ela se soltou e me fitou dando um beijo em meu nariz. Depois se aconchegou mais uma vez ao meu lado e eu sorri ao ouvi-la, sabendo que das próximas vezes, não me demoraria a avançar sobre ela, afinal de contas ela era minha garota safada.

"Sabia que falar sobre criaturas faz com que humanas desejem beijar o amor de sua vida?"

Nós duas sorrimos, e ela voltou a fitar os geistvoll's.

**scheusal:** monstro em alemão;  
><strong>fee:<strong> fada em alemão  
><strong>geistvoll:<strong> brilhante


End file.
